


Something Wicked

by Bremmatron33



Series: From the depths [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Weird Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Knock Out has to break the news to Breakdown eventually and it comes sooner than he hopes.





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I love this trope

The windy fall morning Breakdown saw Knockout sitting alone with Fang out on the edge of the dock had his heart pounding with joy. And it also filled him with fear. Knockout had no reason to be sly or secretive unless he wanted his return to be a surprise but with how mellow Fang was he got the feeling Knockout had been out there for quite some time. So he went out there and the look of nervous horror said it all for him. Breakdown didn’t know what it was for...until he spotted a little cloth bundle in the mer’s lap. Knockout quickly turned frantic, stumbling over his words as he tried to keep the bundle out of sight. So Breakdown went right for it. Carefully easing it out of Knockout’s claws.

“Breakdown please wait! I have to explain first please!” Folding back the cloth revealed a sleeping little blue mer pup with crabby claws and legs sleeping in a massive shell. “Please Breakdown I promised I listened! I don’t know how this happened I didn’t do anything after we left and and and- I wasn’t even the one that found him! Starscream had to bring him to me! I swear I know you were worried and it’s not the same for you and I respect that I would never do-” Breakdown quickly quieted the panicking mer with a kiss as he sat down to join him on the edge of the dock.

Pulling away he pressed his forehead against Knockout’s and held the back of his head. His voice quiet and husky.“Hush~ I believe you. And even if I didn’t I wouldn’t be mad. I know how much you wanted this. How good you were trying to be. So….it’s just….happened. We humans have a simple saying. When life happens, ya keep livin it. So now we live it with this little fella.” Breakdown pulled Knockout up across his lap and settled the bundle back with him. Rubbing a heavy sleeping head as he held Knockout’s hand in his own. “So... is he all crab all the time because of me or is it just because he’s small?”

Knock Out smiled as he tried to bite back a laugh. “Watch this. Hold him for me by his arms?”

“Alright.” As Breakdown picked the baby up by his chubby little arms Knock Out gently removed the shell and for a moment all Breakdown got was the sight of his son’s tiny manhood and a bunch of baby crab legs but they quickly started to crack and fall off till there was just two chunky baby boy legs, the pups brilliant blue skin fading to a olive tan not unlike Breakdown’s own. The only slightly abnormal thing that stayed was the baby’s little shock of deep blue hair. Breakdown felt his smile widen even more. “Aw well look at that! We’re gonna have to give that witch a little something extra because our little fella’s perfect!” Breakdown buried his face in baby tummy blowing tiny raspberries into soft skin.

“You’re really not mad?”

“Naw! How can I be mad when we made something this cute!? Knock Out leaned in with a sigh and rested his head on Breakdown’s chest.

“I’m so glad to hear that. You don’t know the trouble I’ve had with him. He’s so lively and I have to keep him in my spire all day because at every turn it’s either Starscream or someone he’s sent trying to get a look at him or steal him away because of how different he is. Thinking I’ve gone mad and kidnapped some neutral mers abandoned pup. I’ve known Unseelie mers who’ve had mates with watery fae from the forest and i’ve never seen their offspring get that much attention! Make Shift! He’s a child of one. He just got dumped in the darkwater and by the time he got noticed as an adult no one cared! I think they expect me to be shamed but I won’t. Not by even Megatron himself! A possible soldier is a soldier no matter what they look like! Not that I want our pup to be a soldier but still….he doesn’t belong out in the sea he’s ours!”

Breakdown carefully set their son down in the blanket and let Knock Out put his shell back on him. Giving the mer another long slow kiss to his temple as he whispered softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.” Knock Out tightened his grip on the fingers woven between his own.

“It’s alright. I’ve dealt with worse. He’s more than worth it.”

“Well...then let’s get inside! He’s shiverin’ like a sail in the wind out here.”

* * *

 

In the cozy warmth of their home Breakdown had pushed Knock Out’s chair close to the fire. He’d sat on the floor next to it, one hand holding his cup of coffee and the other cradling the underside of his chin as he went over what Knockout had told him again and again. “So how long do you think this fights going to last? It’s not like Megatron has the numbers on his side.”

“There are enough soldiers. It’s not as if he’s letting just every soldier stay with their mates. The Seelie have tried to attack us during laying season a few times before so it’s not like we’re unprepared. I just…..I can’t just show Megatron our little one and say I can’t go. He’s hatched and he doesn’t even look like a normal mer and the Lord is already down five medics who actually can’t go. He’s not going to give me sympathy. He would have told me to take him to you or probably just take him to the battle with me! He’s nuts.” Knock Out grew quiet as he played with his sleepy child’s reaching arms and scuttling little legs that poked out from his shell. “I didn’t want to tell you this way….about him...about everything.”

“Oh Knocky it’s okay. You live a different life. I’d feel just as bad if I couldn’t take you out somewhere because we had to stay and keep watch over the garage. I have no problem takin’ care of our little one. I want to! Like you said he’s ours.”

“Well...you can’t know how happy I am to hear you say that….but I know things aren’t good up here either. I just didn’t want to throw another problem you weren’t ready for at you.”

“Hey. Hey now listen. This is a surprise not a problem and I don’t ever want you thinking of this that way alright. Sure things up here got…..lively but they’re settling down thanks to winter. We always get heavy snow. The bigwigs know they can’t get all the supplies they need and with the fevers and sick going around they know they need us to keep people alive. As long as you don’t mind our little one taking naps in some…...less than conventional places then we got nothing to really worry about. I can get everything to keep him happy, healthy, and safe.” Knock Out sniffled as he nodded clearly trying to hold back tears. Breakdown moved himself over and rested his arms on the edges of Knock Out’s legs. “Hey~ we got plenty of light left what do you say I head over to pub ladies over across the river and borrow a nappy and a swadler and we go upstate to the shops? We can buy some things and think of a name for our son what you think a’ that?

That finally got Knockout to smile for real again. “Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Knock Out could only stay a few days before he had to return but... the time was enough. It had to be because he simply couldn’t ask for more. Still it always left a cold spot in Breakdown’s heart waking up to an empty bed. Except this time he only had a few moments to wallow in his misery before heading over to the cradle. Looking around at the ten or so boxes stacked in his home as he bounced his son gently on his shoulder Breakdown really couldn’t believe how easy this was all going.

Being Swindle’s friend really gave him quite a lot more sway with the merchants than he ever knew. Sure there were discounts and even walking around looking like a mud stained river dweller despite his best efforts he was treated just like any upstate gent but that also came from just being with the gang. It was being on good terms with Swindle that got him their kindness. They knew him by name now and were actually happy when he came into the shops. Breakdown had gone into the city thinking he’d have to spend at least a month’s earnings but came back with more money and stuff than he even knew what it was used for. Breakdown expected that half of it was Knock Out’s look. The mer looked like some posh man’s wife running around in her coats and long suede dresses and she charmed the shop ladies just as much as Swindle’s influence. It certainly made everything a lot easier to swallow being prepared.

The local ladies of the town were also more than ready to lend a hand. A few of the boys’ moms even coming over to the garage to offer him their help for how nicely he treated them and their sons. Breakdown didn’t need it most of the time but it was nice to know it was there. Breakdown was quick to learn that little Wildbreak wasn’t quite like a normal baby. He was quiet most hours of the day only really putting up a fuss when he was hungry or soiled. It might of helped that Breakdown almost never put him down but….gods how could he? His son was perfect.

Winter was finally setting in when Breakdown came to terms that Knockout wasn’t going to be making it back. The veils were closing and while part of him was sure the mer had other ways to get back...he also know how unlikely it was the mer would even get the time. Still that didn’t mean he was devoid of fae mischief in his life.

He was at the meeting house just waiting on Onslaught and chatting with the others when Swindle set a drink in front of him, ruffled Wildbreak’s hair fondly, and asked about Breakdown getting the little one blessed. “I don’t think I’m welcome in any of the churches Swin.” Breakdown didn’t entirely understand at first. He’d never seen Swindle as a religious man and not to say that fae couldn’t be but it seemed unlikely. Swindle only rolled his eyes when he proposed it.

“Not by the church! By fae!”

“Oh.” Well that made more sense. “I think Knockout mentioned something like that already.” Swindle quickly shook his head.

“Na,nah,na. That’s just Megatron’s blessing. That’s a shite blessing he gives to all born in his lands to not kill them outright and feed and protect them as long as they serve him. It’s not a real fe blessing. I don’t know if they Merfolk have blessings but if they do it doesn’t matter a fae can never have too many blessings.”

“So...what’s a real blessing then?” Swindle groaned as he pulled a chair close to Breakdown and took a seat.

“You know fairy tales! It’s when high fae come and give the baby gifts. Mind gifts. That are..sometimes real magic talents and sometimes more just like strong thoughts for a child to grow into to make them a well off adult.”

“Well….that doesn’t sound too bad. Shouldn’t Knockout be there for something like that?” Swindle just shrugged.

“Yeah but you gotta remember the veils to our homes are open at opposite seasons. Some days match up in the transition seasons but it’s a hassle. Blessings are best done as soon as they can be. You’ll do fine on your own.”

Breakdown thought it over. It certainly sounded like an interesting thing to do and likely beneficial to the little guy seeing how tough life in the wetlands was. “So..like real fairy ladies, at my house?”

“If you’re that nervous I could come along too but to be honest they haven’t done this ritual in centuries so they’re gonna be dying to do it.”

“As long as you can make sure they won’t hurt my kid.”

“Breakdown trust me they love doing this sort of stuff just make sure you treat them right and you’re gonna be all good.” So after a bit more discussion about prosperous days and star alignments Breakdown agreed and Swindle got a date set up for him. Pretty much right after that Breakdown put it out of his mind till the date grew closer and as much as he hoped Knockout would be able to make it the steady stream of clam letters told him that there was no chance in hell.

So it was early the bright saturday morning of the event and Breakdown forced himself up to give his entire flat a good strong cleaning. He was tossing out another bucket of dirty water when there was a knock at his door. A strike of panic pinned his heart the fae weren’t supposed to come till night so...who could be there. He hoped that it was simply one of the boys moms. He’d idly mentioned the blessing and all of the workers knew of little Wildbreak so maybe it was ladies being ladies. Still he grabbed his knife and slipped it in his pocket before opening the door. Outside were two women he was never expecting to see again. Elita’s witches.

“Lark we come to bless your newborn child.” The taller one lazily threw a fistful of dried flowers at his chest as she pushed into the apartment leaving the other to toss a few rings of fresh dark blue roses and baby's breath over his head.

“Thanks for writing us! I love blessings!” Moonracer was dressed in a fanciful chiffon skirt and butter yellow top for the apparent occasion...on top of a sensible suede shirt and trousers.

Breakdown stood a bit dumbfounded in the door despite letting the other woman pass. This couldn’t have been what Swindle was talking about could it? Closing the door Breakdown turned back to the two woman who were already at the cradle. “Uhhh not that you’re not welcome to stay but….I didn't write Elita for a blessing. I wrote her saying thanks but that’s it. Did Swindle-

“Elita said you needed us for a blessing today so we came. That’s all she said.”

“R-right and it’s not that I wasn’t expecting a blessing today but Swindle said he was getting….ya know….real fairies.”

Chromia gave him a hard glare before shifting her gaze to look around the small apartment. “Real fairies? Here? What time?”

Breakdown rubbed at the back of his head. He didn’t want to step on any toes. Like Swindle had said blessin’s were blessin’s. “Later tonight. Now ladies you’re more than welcome to do your thing too or stay and be part of the ceremony I don’t-”

“What court?”

Chromia was making him nervous now. Her questioning seemed so serious. “I-I don’t know. Swindle just said he’d get someone. Knockout’s….Unseelie so-”

“Your house is trash and you are not prepared.”

“AH! Well I just washed the floor before you got here!” Breakdown’s anger and pride didn’t seem to matter. Considering how the witch was frantically looking around it seemed to be less of an insult and more of a harsh observation.

“We need to go out. Come with me.” Chromia grabbed at Breakdown’s arm and started dragging him back to the door. He tried to get her off, to at least get her to explain more but the witch was quite a force herself. “Moony watch the child and see what you can do here!”

“What did you say Chromia?” Having been far too focused on the child Moonracer had barely heard a thing so as she looked around at the empty apartment she could only guess. She did manage to catch the words real fairies though and that got her thinking. If Mr. Breakdown wanted real fairies to come around for the blessing then the place needed to be spruced up quite a bit. Not to mention the food and drink that needed to be made. Chromia had probably taken him out to pick up gifts so….she might as well help out where she could. Still how in the world did he just expect them to get high fairy nobles on such short minute? “Well baby we’ll leave that to Chromia, for right now we need to get to work. First stop the grocers since I don’t think your dadie's big on baking. It’s a shame since you have a lovely fireplace.”

Halfway down the street Breakdown finally managed to get his footing and stop the woman. “Hey! Do you want to explain why you just dragged me away from my kid!” Chromia smoothly turned to him, her face still as serious as before.

“Because if the those fairies get there and you have nothing to show but a clean floor and a child you will no longer have a child! You have nothing planned! Fae are all about presence and inviting them into your home with nothing to show when they know very well you have influence and money will not end up well for you no matter which court. A Seelie fae is just as angry scorned as an Unseelie except with the Seelie you keep your child but they are now a chicken and an Unseelie you don’t. I don’t think you want your merfolk lover to come back to that after a long hard war now do you?”

“B-b-but Swindle said all I had to do was be polite! B-b-besides he’s already part crab what’s the worst they could do to him!?” This seemed to throw Chromia off her game a tad. A slight blush starting to tint her cheeks as questions pooled her mind.

“You conceived him in the wetlands? Oh gods Mr. Dent!” She quickly righted her thought. “It’s not important! Halfling child or…..less I suppose there are still plenty of terrible things that could happen. So we need to get gifts for them! Let’s get to the train!” Breakdown let her drag him along again, now more than worried himself.

Moonracer made quick work of the market and was busy in Breakdown’s small kitchen making Sweetbreads and thick milk wines. No wonder lady Elita had sent them! Without magic this sort of feast would have taken days to prepare what in the world was Mr. Breakdown thinking?! Despite all the work the witch couldn’t help but get distracted every now and then. Little Wildbreak was a needy child and despite doing well in his sling at the market he kept making a fuss in his crib. Whenever he’d get too adventurous and try to break out she would rush over. “Someone misses their dad doesn’t he?~ And also has very good upper arm strength. What say we put that to good use and you play with some dough?” Picking up the squirmy baby Moonracer settled him in his highchair before peeking into one of the covered bowls to check her dough. Deeming it serviceable Moonracer punched down the bread and rolled it into a smooth ball. Throwing it roughly onto a floured table to knead she carefully pinched some off before setting to her task for Wildbreak to play with. “Here you go baby, for some reason you’re much more lively and competent than most newborns but I don’t judge.~” Wildbreak grabbed at the warm squishy dough and sunk his hands in. Giggling at the feeling. Moonracer couldn’t help how brightly her face lit up. “Yeah! Baking is fun. Sit here and have fun!

Moony rubbed her hands on the towel she’d wrapped around her waist and went back to the dough. Behind her as she worked kneading, braiding and embedding little sugared flowers into the bread Wildbreak giggled and burbled contently, enjoying all the motion and Moonracer's light singing. Sometimes saying little nonsense words as if trying to talk to someone. Fae parent’s must be so lucky. She remembered taking care of her sisters at that age and most of them were still pink potatoes. He even kept trying to get her attention to talk to her, firmly believing he knew just what he was saying and it was everyone else’s problem that they didn’t understand. Mimicking him would only make him more insistent. It quickly became a game of the obvious. Moony just picking up random things and presenting them to the little boy till he got what he wanted. What he wanted turned out to be the whisk sitting in a bowl of frosting.

“Ohh~ So maybe your daddy does bake more often than I thought. You can’t have the whisk but you can have some frosting.” Getting out a small spoon Moonracer scooped up some of the fluffy frosting and handed it over. Wildbreak seemed upset by not getting the whisk but the frosting seemed to catch his attention. He took the spoon carefully and popped it in his mouth and went right back to his dough. Moony couldn’t help but ruffle the baby’s hair. A child after her own heart.

With a few of her goods baking in the fire Moony cast a simple spell of motion that had the dishes spinning by themselves in the soapy water of the sink. She wanted to decorate the room while she had clean hands. Twisting conjured flowers and vines she hung them like garland and wrapped them around the baby’s crib. Digging through closets she found beautiful clothes and duplicated the fabrics till she had long bolts covering the walls. Duplicating the high back chairs with a flick of her finger they warped low and switched color turning into a nice loveseat and a chaise lounge. It made the room a tad cramped so she shrunk them just a bit to make it cozy instead. With a nice fur rug and a gentle breeze to keep the air from getting stale Moonracer turned back to her cooking and was promptly interrupted.

There were only two knocks before the door was opened on its own. A extremely tall fae ducked in and looked around the house, her large colorful wings gently scraping the frame as she entered. “My, my~ How small. Do you live here all on your own darling?” Moonracer felt her face heat as she stumbled over her words. Well..this solved some things.

“I um-oh Well I am sorry to say this madame but the father is out looking for your gifts still. You’re catching him a little early. Still I have a few refreshments and a place for you to sit while you wait.” Moonracer quickly skipped over to the chaise and smoothed out the silky black fabric decorating it.

“Oh am I early? It’s so difficult remembering time’s for all these worlds.” The fae sounded like she was in a daze but wore a smile as she took the offered seat. “I apologize. A drink sounds lovely though.”

“Right away madame.” The fae seemed in no demanding hurry as she enjoyed the decor of the place.

“So~ Who are you then to the child? Swindle said the father was away but you say he’s simply out.”

Moony laughed softly as she poured some wine into a wooden cup. “It’s two fathers. Simple as that. I’m just a witch that was hired to help keep you happy.” The fae gave her a narrowed knowing look. “And do a small blessing of my own. Can’t be too careful.”

The fae nodded as she took the cup from Moonracer. “Certainly for a halfling child. Speaking of, let me see them.” Moonracer nervously looked up and down the Lady’s fine armor and silks and then back to a flour stained Wildbreak.

“He’s a little...dirty madame I was letting him play.”

“Nonsense that’s a child!” Moonracer couldn’t fight the Lady’s rebuttal. Pulling Wildbreak out of his seat she brought him to the Lady fae. The Lady took him gently, wonder and longing in her hazy eyes. “Such a child~ I adore halflings they have such a glow to them.” The fae drifted off as she played with Wildbreak but her eyes cleared for a moment. “ Has his original glamor been broken?”

Moonracer who had been inching back to her food took a long step back to the Lady. “I’ve no idea madame I’ll happily ask the father once he returns.”

The Lady nodded. “Sweetheart why don’t you get me a wet rag and then you can be back to your duties.”

“With pleasure Madame.” With luck the fae seemed to entertain herself as Moonracer finished the other dishes she’d planned for. She’d steal away a cookie or a glass bottle of wine but for the most part would idle around talking to Wildbreak.

With all the work though the sun quickly fell out beyond the small windows. As soon as it was gone from the horizon a cold wind swept through the room. A smooth dark voice filling the room with it. “Windblade darling, sticking your nose into everything aren’t you?’

Windblade smoothly hid Wildbreak in her long sleeve before addressing the Unseelie Lady. “Airachnid love, always turning up without a purpose.”

Airachnid sneered as she strided into the room. “Without purpose! It is you who has stepped beyond your purpose! The father of this child is from Unseelie wetlands. I am here by right. A mer wouldn’t need your sugar coated gifts anyhow so why don’t you fly back to your streams.”

“I am here by purpose myself! The father is also from Seelie lands.”

“No he is not! Just because these lands once belonged to Seelie means nothing!”

“I wasn’t speaking of the mer father I was speaking of the halfling father. The one who is actually around.”

“Halfling? PAH! You mean a half of a half which is barely anything!” Moonracer stood idle holding her bread thinking the Seelie Lady had known much more than she let on by coming here early.

“Barely any is still blood. If the child stays human then he won’t need any of your awful gifts!”

“Awful? The man works for a gang! I think my gifts would be perfect for either life!” The fae were close now, Airachnid’s hand sparking at her hip and Windblade’s reaching for the sword slung in her sash. Moonracer bounced in place on her heels more worried about Wildbreak than anything but unbeknownst to her he was already safe in his crib.

“Please madames this isn’t a place to fight both your gifts are more than welcome the father will tell you so himself when he gets here!”

“AND WHERE IS THE FATHER? Who does he think he is showing me such disrespect?” Airachnid quickly dismissed Windblade and turned to the nervous witch, her glowing nails extending and accusing.

“He’s well….he’s still…..nervous? I’ve been trying to get him up all day but he’s just….nervous.”

“Nervous?” Airachnid chuckled. “Well he should be...this certainly isn’t the lavish parties I’m used to attending for a blessing but….Swindle did say it was a small affair.” Like Windblade’s Airachnid’s attention was quickly stolen when she spotted baby Wildbreak in his crib. “Go get the father. Tell him no more stalling.” Baby in hand Airachnid waved Moonracer off as she took the still blistering pan of sweetbread and went to the counter to turn it out.

“I will be as effective as I can Madames please just enjoy yourselves.” Biting her knuckles as she watched Wildbreak tug happily at Airachnid’s ample jewelery. He seemed perfectly fine with her gaunt face and eight brilliant pink eyes so Moonracer finally committed and ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. Smacking right into Chromia. “Chromia thank gods the fae are here! Where is Mr. Breakdown?”

“Mr. Dent-”

“I’m right here.” Breakdown was jogging over two large fancy cloth covered boxes sported in each arm. “Who’s watching my son?!”

“The fairies are,he’s fine, let’s go!” Chromia swiftly grabbed Breakdown by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up at least ten stairs as she kicked the door back open. The noise alerting the Ladies inside but not urging them to action.

“Ooh okay affirmative action Chromia. Ladies I managed to ya know~- Mr. Dent is here.” Moonracer backed up back into the room and presented Chromia and Breakdown. This is my…...sister Chromia and here’s Mr. Dent yay!~”

Breakdown panted, hands on his knees. It had been a long trip of being dragged around by Chromia and he was still out of breath. Chromia picked up the abandoned presents and headed over to the fae. “These are for you Madames. I am sorry they are not specific to your tastes but Swindle didn’t tell us who he went to for the blessing.” The fae waved her off.

“It’s nothing dear.”

“Oh now it’s nothing.” Windblade rolled her eyes at the other Lady. “Mr. Dent were you aware Swindle contacted us both?”

Breakdown took one last deep breath before straightening up. “Uh well sort of. He said he invited two of you didn’t mention much else.”

“Do you know why he did that?”

“Said more’s better…..that’s it.” Moonracer pursed her lips. So the father didn’t know of his heritage. Well that made sense. “I’m glad to have you both and even these two Elita sent. I’m sure you’re all smart good meanin’ ladies.

“Yes…..well...Swindle does know what he’s talking about most times.” Airachnid was glaring at her, a small smile on her face. So the father didn’t know! She still had the right to be there! “With you finally here we should get on to it. Yes? Mr. Dent? Airachnid?” The look on the Unseelie’s face knowing she was going to stay regardless was enough.

“Umm yeah sure. I don’t really know the process. Boy does it smell great in here Moonracer did you do all this?”

“I did Mr. Br-eh he he Mr. Dent. I’m glad you like it.”

Airachnid stood and returned Wildbreak to his crib, her long cloak sweeping over everything leaving it just a tad more dull than before. “Quiet girl! While a real fae conjures and casts.” Laying the baby in his blankets Airachnid ran her fingers a few more times threw fluffy silken hair as she whispered. “To you little one I offer you a devious mind. Use it to outsmart all your foes so you will never find yourself trapped even in your own misdoings. And if that doesn’t work~” Holding out her hands the Lady whispered her spell and from nothing but the shadows in the room formed a intricate long staffed double bladed glaive. “This should take care of any who would harm you should you develop even a hint of skill with it.” The dark blue blades glinted in the lamplight as she set it to the floor. She elegantly flicked a long strand of her hair behind her shoulder as she passed Windblade and took her seat. Obviously a challenge.

Windblade only scoffed as she stood. Typical Unseelie gift! Still Airachnid was…... right…. to gift it. If the child were to return to the fight in the Wetlands it would be perfect. Still she could come up with something just as good! As she stood over and whispered to the child she poked at one of his dimples. “Have a good strong soul and good strong words to make yourself known. Know when you should use your influence and take action. And should your words and fists fail you-” Taking one of the long silk sashes from her waist she held it above Wildbreak and enchanted it with a swirling blue energy. “Let this sash guide your legs, let them be swift and nimble so you can always try another day.” Folding the sash and leaving it at the edge of the crib Windblade returned to her wine the start of a tear in her eye. These ceremonies were always far too short.

Moonracer and Chromia were still standing by Breakdown but the man gave their backs a light shove. “Well go on ladies. I said all of ya’ could offer your blessins’ I meant it.” Moonracer went happily but Chromia was a bit slower to the cradle even with the other witch dragging her. “Ooh Chromia you first I have to think!”

“Alight.” Chromia carefully picked up the baby and bounced him a few times in the crook of her arm before giving Wildbreak a curt kiss. “Grow up real strong. Learn to punch even stronger. That’s all you need to protect the people you care about little guy. Trust me.” Breakdown found himself chuckling at her words but after getting to know the witch for the few hours he spent with her Breakdown wasn’t surprised. What surprised him more were that the other Ladies were laughing too. Actually amused rather than dismissive of the simplicity of the blessing.

“Aww really Chromia? You tell that to every baby!”

“And every baby I’ve blessed has grown up real strong and punches real well. Why fix what’s not broken?”

“I said I needed time.”

“Take all the time you need Moony. I’m going to get the Ladies something more to drink.” Moonracer took Wildbreak and watched the small revelry as she thought.

Airachnid was gone with her gift when she was fully drunk on wine and sweets only offering a curt bow before she disappeared like smoke up the chimney. Windblade on the other hand seemed more chatty. She quickly fell fondly in love with Breakdown’s story and the man’s personality as a whole and despite being drunk and emotional herself she encouraged the both of them to visit her castle with Swindle sometime soon, honestly wanting to meet the mer and have their company and thank them for the honor of the blessing. Breakdown couldn’t turn her down. Despite falling asleep on the couch she was nothing more than a pile of red and gold leaves a few hours later.

Leaving only the witches left. Breakdown was plenty fine with their company. Chromia made a filling soup to end out the night and Breakdown pulled out a few bottles from the cellar to drink and play games over. Chromia sure had one strong arm. Still they couldn’t stay all night and noticing Moonracer had finished her thought and was simply rocking the sleeping Wildbreak in a quiet spell so his dad could have a fun night himself Chromia threw down her last hand of cards and headed over to her sister. “You think of something for him? I know this means a lot more to you than it does me.” Moonracer leaned into the heavy embrace of her sister.

“I sure did. I can’t say it’s a unique one but it’s one I think he’ll need.”

“Well that’s what’s important isn’t it?”

“So what’da choose?” Heading over with a slight sway and a much heartier smile and laugh than usual Breakdown took a seat on one of his chairs across from the women.”

“Well...I’m sorry it’s not as good or likely as strong as the Ladies gifts will be or perhaps even Chromia’s but I think especially with halfling children that….they should love themselves no matter what they chose to be or do or….anything.

Breakdown’s eyes glistened with held back tears. “What are you talkin’ about little lady? I~ I think that’s a great gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Kudos comments and requests here or on my tumbler mean a lot.


End file.
